


Taking Care of You

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [70]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Fluff, Human, Humanized, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Ogres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Nebula might have gone a little too hard on Daybreak, but she makes up for it.
Relationships: Nebula/Daybreak, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Ogre AU [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/303879
Kudos: 1





	Taking Care of You

Daybreak shivered on the bed, curled up into a ball as she panted hard and gripped the sheets . tightly. Primus, that had been… so intense. So much more intense than anything that they had ever done before. She had agreed to it, but she didn’t expect it to be like… that.

It had been Nebula’s idea, obviously. Nebula had much more devious tastes when it came to sex than she did. Primus, she had been a virgin before Nebula! The ogress was the only one she had done any of these kinds of things with, and they had always felt incredibly good… So when Nebula asked if she could tie her up, she said yes.

It had been a lot. She didn’t do anything too extreme, mostly just tied her arms behind her back. But Nebula had been a little sadistic the whole time, making her beg and causing her to orgasm multiple times, one after the other… And she used a lot of toys this time too. Nebula had clearly been excited, and hardly let up. Daybreak was surprised she hadn’t fainted from it. 

“You doing all right there, Daybreak?”

The little human managed to turn her head, seeing Nebula coming back over to the bed. She managed to nod, but couldn’t find her voice, only whimpering as she curled back into the sheets.

Nebula sighed. Even she knew she went a little too hard with Daybreak tonight. She sort of lost control when she saw Daybreak looking all cute and helpless, and just couldn’t stop teasing her… But she should have known better. After all, Daybreak was still fairly inexperienced about a lot of things. Going at her so hard wasn’t the best idea.

She sat back down on the bed, gently picking up her lover and pulling her into her lap. Daybreak whimpered, but didn’t resist as the ogress had her resting against her chest. Nebula ran her fingers through her hair, the other arm rubbing her legs gently and keeping her cradled. 

“N-Nebula…”

“Shhh,” she said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m not doing anything else tonight.”

“B-But…”

But Nebula shushed her again. Giving her another soft kiss, she laid her down against the bed with her leaning back against the pillows. Daybreak gave a small whimper, her eyes watching Nebula as the ogress left the bed. She walked over to the vanity nearby, her arms moving but her body blocking evertything from view. Daybreak wanted to ask what she was doing, but she was honestly so tired that she could barely find her voice. The only reason why she was still awake was because her body was still tingling. 

Nebula soon returned to the bed, a small basket in hand. Daybreak could see vials and a washcloth within it, making her even more confused.

“These will help,” Nebula assured her, sitting beside her and picking up one of the vials. “Don’t worry; you don’t need to do anything..”

Daybreak merely nodded, settling back into the bed. She only whimpered when her arms were gently picked up, allowing Nebula to massage a light blue cream onto them, focusing on the abrasions on her wrists. She couldn’t help but mewl as it cooled her skin before heating up, helping shaking and sore muscles relax as she pressed back into the sheets.

Once Nebula was done with her arms, she grabbed the washcloth and poured some water onto it from another vial. Then, scooting closer, Nebula pressed it against Daybreak’s inner thighs and began to wipe.

“W-Wait…!”

“Unless you wanna go to sleep all sticky, hold still.”

Daybreak whimpered, letting out a small shiver as the damp cloth wiped away her juices. She couldn’t help but squirm when Nebula began to clean her pussy, but she strangely found herself relaxing the more she cleaned her up. She spared a glance at the vial, wondering if something had been mixed into the water.

Nebula noticed the other relaxing in her grip, giving a small smile before setting down the rag. Then she picked up another vial, one that was supposed to help soothe sore muscles, and poured some of the liquid onto her hands. She took to gently massaging Daybreak’s hips and waist, rubbing it into her skin.

The little human let out a long sigh, a tingling sensation spreading through her lower body. It started off cool before slowly warming up, and she could feel herself becoming more and more relaxed, her eyes drooping a little as her body calmed down.

“You all right, Daybreak?”

“Mmmmm,” was all she could manage, snuggling into Nebula’s chest. 

“You tired?”

Daybreak nodded.

“So no bath for tonight? You just wanna take in the morning?”

And when Daybreak nodded again, Nebula leaned down to kiss her forehead before setting her back down onto the sheets. Spooning her close, the ogress grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. Glancing down, Daybreak had already fallen asleep, curled up against the pillow with Nebula’s arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Nebula chuckled, holding her closer. She never would have thought she would fall in love, let alone with someone like Daybreak, but she certainly had no regrets. Despite her naivety, she was sweet, hardworking, and willing to challenge herself. She had to admire her for that; it was the one of the reasons she was drawn to her in the first place. 

Maybe when they took their bath tomorrow, she could show her just how much she admired her… Daybreak certainly wouldn’t object. And it would be fun to see her all embarrassed again. She was just too cute. 


End file.
